


The List Of 100 Kinks

by blondezilla90, GavrielleKomTrikru



Series: Sanvers!Kink Saga [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuffs, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fisting, Porn Without Real Plot, Praise Kink, kink list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavrielleKomTrikru/pseuds/GavrielleKomTrikru
Summary: Alex and Maggie have a kink list they're working off to keep their married sex life interesting. Installments will be posted randomly and out of order.First Chapter: Number Twenty-Two - Fisting





	1. Number 22 - Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a Sanvers Kink list in my head. No shame there, amiright?
> 
> After a lot of persuasion from GavrielleKomTrikru, I finally gave in and wrote a fisting shot. I have next to no experince with it, but she helped me finish this sucker by filling in some blanks and editing some mistakes. I love you to the moon and back my kinky cooch <33333 This one is for you!
> 
> I might play with the idea of filling more kinky requests if people are interested!
> 
> Now, I will stop rambling and let you get horny ;)

“Babe, I'm home,” Alex said as she walked into their apartment, smiling when she heard the shower running. The agent immediately kicked off her shoes and threw her stuff on the kitchen island, making her way over to the bathroom. She knocked once and opened the door, sticking her head in.

“Hey,” she breathed out and sighed heavily at the sight of her naked wife lathering herself in soap.

“Hey there,” Maggie said as she straightened herself.

“Mind if I join you? To save water, of course,” Alex joked and stepped into the bathroom. Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes.

“As if....but sure, join me. I could use someone to scrub my back.” The redhead quickly undressed herself and threw her clothes into the hamper, opening the door to the shower in order to get in.

“Hi again,” she whispered and stepped closer to Maggie, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her wife.

“How was your day?”

“Pretty boring. A lot of paperwork. Aliens were behaving themselves, which caused me to be less busy and miss you,” the agent pouted. Maggie laughed and grabbed the shower gel, pouring a generous amount into her hand.

“I could tell from the texts you have sent me....”

“Can you blame me? I'd rather shower with my hot wife than fill out boring forms and reports. I'm more of a ‘do-it’ kinda girl, who needs her daily action.”

“Well, I have a few things in mind to spice up your day, if you want me to that is,” Maggie suggested, putting her hands on her wife to spread the soap on her body. Alex immediately relaxed under her ministrations and sighed, raising an eyebrow at her implication.

“What kind of things are we talking about? The list?” An excited grin appeared on her face and Maggie bit her lower lip. Her wife was adorable.

“Indeed I am. I hope you know what comes next.”

“Number 22, fisting. Right after number 21, role play and before number 23, double penetration.”

“Of course you have it memorized, nerd.” Maggie laughed and slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to press their bodies together.

“You love me despite of it,” Alex replied and wrapped her own arms around Maggie, leaning down to press her lips against her. The kiss started out slow and tentatively, but soon grew more passionate as hands began to wander.

“I love you for it, not despite of it,” Maggie rasped out as Alex kissed her way down her jaw and neck, sucking gently at her pulse point.

“Now how about we wrap this shower up and you take me to our bed,” Alex mumbled as her teeth gently sank into the tendon on Maggie's neck, causing a shiver to run through her body that ended in the pit of her stomach. The two quickly finished their shower and went into the bedroom, where Alex grabbed a few candles to light them while Maggie gathered the items they needed to tick off number twenty-two on their list. After a while the two met at the foot of the bed, standing an inch apart as they stared into each others eyes.

“Are you sure about this, Alex?”

“It's my item on the list and I wanna try it.....if I don't like it, I will just use my safe word. Okay?” Her voice was raspy and low and Maggie nodded her head, leaning into her wife to kiss her. The two moved slowly, reveling the feel of their tongues exploring each others mouths, hands clutching the soft material of their towels as they untugged them and let them fall to the ground.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and eyed Maggie from head to toe, a feeling of excitement settling over her. She grabbed her hands and slowly led her over to the bed, crawling on top of it as Maggie followed suit. She stared at Alex's ass and couldn't resist smacking it, causing the agent to roll over on her back.

“Hey,” she scolded and Maggie laughed, hovering over her wife as she threw her leg over her hips.

“You love it,” she replied and leaned down to capture her mouth with her own, sliding her tongue over her lips to deepen the kiss. Alex responded almost immediately, moaning at the feel of Maggie. She ran her hands over her back and down to her ass, grasping it as she bucked her hips, causing the two to moan in unison.

“I love you so damn much,” Maggie panted as she pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck and collarbone, knowing exactly which spots drove Alex wild.

“Hrmppppff....love you...too,” she moaned and wiggled her hips, grasping her ass to grind into Maggie, who wiggled her hips to loosen Alex's grip, letting her tongue glide over her collarbone to tease her right nipple, closing her lips around it to suck gently. Alex hissed at the contact and moved her hands into Maggie's hair to tug at it roughly, causing the detective to look up with a stern look. Alex gave her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry.”

“I think I need to get my cuffs.” The words caused a flutter in Alex's stomach and she eagerly nodded her head, raising her arms up above her head. Maggie chuckled at that and shook her head, leaning over to reach into her bedside table, pulling out her cuffs. Alex's eyes glazed over in excitement and arousal, her body weeping with want already. She loved how Maggie got her wet and ready within minutes without proper foreplay. She was just so darn attracted to her. The detective slapped one of the cuffs around her left wrist, looping the metal through the bars of their bed before attaching the second.

“Green,” Alex rasped out before Maggie could even ask, bucking her hips impatiently. Maggie nodded her head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, letting her hand glide over Alex's body as her lips slid back down to her breasts. She nipped and sucked at her nipples before moving down to dip her tongue into her belly button, causing Alex to bow off the bed.

“Patience,” Maggie whispered and Alex groaned in frustration, her pussy throbbing between her legs. She needed some kind of friction soon or she would go crazy. The detective loved teasing her, darting out her tongue to lick a path down to her hipbone, nipping at the skin. Alex moaned and tugged at the cuffs roughly, rattling them against the metal in frustration.

“Please Maggie,” she breathed out.

“Please what?”

“Please touch me....please....,” her voice was raspy, her throat dry. She furiously licked her lips and gasped as Maggie nudged her thighs apart, latching her mouth on to the skin on her inner right thigh. She bit it as she sucked hard, marking her wife, claiming her body as hers. Alex whimpered at the feel of her tongue soothing the forming bruise, nearly screaming out when she repeated the same thing on her other thigh. They loved to mark each other, to have a reminder of who they belong to. The only limits they had were visibility, due to both of their jobs. It must always be in a place that they could cover with clothing.

Maggie enjoyed sucking and biting Alex's skin, already smelling the arousal that was wetting her core. She smiled at the fact Alex was already dripping down on the bed sheet while simultaneously feeling a bit bad for teasing her. In order to ease both of their minds (or rather Alex's sanity) she let her tongue glide up into her crotch, nuzzling it with her nose before moving on to swipe her tongue over her dripping pussy. Alex moaned loudly at the contact, her hips bucking. The detective's heart filled with pride at the reactions she could get out of Alex, rewarding her by circling her swollen, slick clit with her tongue. Once, twice, wrapping her lips around it to suck.

“Fuck...fuck yes,” Alex groaned as she tugged at the cuffs, her body tensing at the pleasure that Maggie inflicted upon her. The detective upped her game, sliding her tongue over her to dip into her body, curling it just the way Alex liked it. She felt the agent nearing her orgasm, so she licked one last time and kissed her way up her body. Alex whined at the loss of contact, biting her lower lip hard.

“You're being such a good girl Alex...I promise if you keep being good, I will reward you,” Maggie husked into her ear. A shudder ran through the agents body and she moaned, biting the inside of her cheeks to calm herself a bit. Maggie smirked at that and leaned in to peck her lips, her hand reaching out to the bottle of lube laying next to the pillow. Alex watched her every move, more arousal gathering at her opening as Maggie uncapped the bottle to pour a generous amount on her fingers.

“Are you really, really sure about this?” She asked one last time, her mouth hovering inches over her lips. Instead of answering, Alex craned her neck and pressed a searing, needy kiss on her lips, spreading her legs as far as she could. The detective pulled away slowly, groaning at the sight of her wife's swollen lips, her clit peeking out. Her body was completely open and ready, making Maggie feel proud and possessive. She marveled the fact only she was allowed to see Alex like that, was the only one who could turn her in a needy mess of want. She carefully slid her hand down between Alex's leg, dragging one slick finger through her folds to circle her opening, watching Alex's face contoured in pleasure as she slowly slipped it in. She was so insanely wet that Alex hardly felt the movement, throwing her head back as her hips twitched.

“More please....,”she pleaded and Maggie leaned closer to kiss her cheek and lips, adding a second finger to slowly fuck her. Alex whimpered at Maggie's slick digits moving inside of her, hissing when she curled her fingers and let her thumb graze her clit.

“You're so fucking wet for me,” Maggie rasped out and pulled out her fingers, slipping three back into Alex's body.

“Only for you Mags...only for you....,” she moaned and slumped back as Maggie scissored her fingers, sliding in and out at a slow pace. The detective leaned down a bit and captured one of Alex's nipples between her lips, sucking gently as she increased her pace.

“Can you take another one?” Her voice was muffled against her breast, but Alex heard her loud and clear.

“Yes, please....Maggie,” she whimpered and Maggie obliged, carefully slipping her pinky into Alex's body. The agent moaned loudly, her thighs falling open even wider. Maggie wiggled and curled her fingers, caressing Alex's front wall with her hand, causing Alex's to get even wetter.

“You're such a good girl....already taking four of my fingers,” she husked into Alex's chest and slowly moved up to press a rewarding kiss to her lips.

“How do you feel?”

“Full,” Alex huffed out, “but a good full....”

“Do you think you can be a good girl and take my whole fist? Would you like to see my entire hand slowly slide into your body?” Alex's felt all the oxygen leaving her lungs at Maggie's words, struggling to breathe. The excitement and arousal took over and she frantically nodded her head, turning enough to look straight into Maggie's eyes.

“Yes please,” she rasped out and laid still while Maggie wiggled and rubbed her fingers all around her pussy, her thumb caressing her aching clit. She was so close to cumming, but not quite close enough. Maggie slowly fucked her, feeling Alex relaxing her muscles. She pressed her mouth to hers in a sensual kiss, slowly moving out of her to place her thumb on her middle finger. Alex gasped at the sensation, whimpering at the loss when Maggie pulled out, but the excitement to know what would follow made her arch her back. Alex felt how Maggie carefully slipped into her body, letting her head fall back when she sensed the stretch from her wife’s knuckles. Maggie carefully twisted and turned her hand to find the right angle, feeling how Alex pushed herself against her hand. A hiss followed and Maggie stopped for a moment, giving Alex a concerned look.

“Keep going please...it feels so good,” Alex moaned and Maggie nodded her head, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She kept moving her hand, the slight resistance from before was relieved immediately when Maggie slid the thickest part of her hand past Alex's muscle, so Maggie curled her fingers into a fist. She took a moment to let Alex adjust to the sensation, letting her get used to the feeling of her being buried wrist deep inside of her.

“Holy fuck,” Alex groaned and clenched her muscles around her hand, a gush of wetness dripping out around Maggie's fist.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered and twisted her fist gently, starting to slowly pump inside her. “How does it feel?”

“Amazing....i feel...so full,” Alex panted out and bit her lip at the movements. Maggie smiled at that and kissed her once more, gently moving her hand.

“Open the cuffs babe.....and touch your clit.....make yourself cum with my fist buried deep in your body.” Her voice was soft and Alex moaned, twisting her fingers to unlatch her left cuff. She slid her now free hand down her body to touch her clit, rubbing it in time with Maggie's movements. They watched what was happening, both moaning as another gush of wetness dripped out of Alex's body, making the agent nearly scream at the sensation.

“Fuck Maggie....please....please I am so close.” Alex was whimpering at the overwhelming arousal that coursed through her body. She felt like her skin was on fire and she was so close to the edge. She rubbed her clit furiously, groaning when Maggie leaned down to capture her nipple, sinking her teeth slowly into it.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Alex chanted as she threw her head back, her entire body bowing off the bed, causing Maggie's knuckles to brush her g-spot. She squirted as her orgasm ripped through her, her fingers caressing her clit furiously as her entire body shook, her pussy twitching around Maggie's fist.

“Such a good girl.....so good,” she mumbled into her ear as she let out Alex's ride out the waves of her peak, stilling her hand to not overstimulate her. Watching her cum so hard nearly caused Maggie to follow suit, her entire body humming and throbbing with arousal.

“Fuck Mags....oh god,” Alex whimpered and finally slowed her fingers, slumping on the bed with Maggie still buried deep in her body. She was panting hard, her chest rising and falling in a rapid pace. Maggie nuzzled her neck and pressed sweet kisses to her jaw, cheeks and nose, trying to help Alex come down from her high.

“I love you,” she whispered against her lips and kissed her softly, feeling Alex relax once more, so she gently uncurled her fingers while simultaneously sliding her hand out of Alex. She moaned at the feel of it and bucked her hips, whimpering once she feels her wife slip out completely with an obnoxiously wet sound.

“I'll be right back,” she mumbled and pecked her lips, getting up to disappear into the bathroom. Maggie quickly washed her hands and grabbed a washcloth to wet it, taking it back into the bedroom. She stopped for a moment and took in the sight of a panting, sweating and soaked Alex on their bed, her heart swelling with pride.

“You okay?” She asked as she slid back on the bed, gently moving the wet washcloth over Alex's lower body, wiping the excess of her arousal away from her core and thighs.

“Hmm.....yeah...but we need to change the bed sheets,” Alex hummed, causing Maggie to laugh. She shook her head at the ridiculousness, leaning in to kiss her wife.

“Roll over, the bed is big enough.”

“I can't move,” Alex whined and Maggie laughed once more. She helped Alex move to the other side of the bed, tugging the sheet away from under her to wrap it around them.

“You didn't come,” Alex mumbled and Maggie moved her arms around her wife to pull her on her chest.

“That's okay....sleep now....maybe we can pick up in the morning where we left off tonight.”

“Luff ju,” Alex muttered half asleep, throwing an arm around Maggie's belly to pull her close, her head nestled between her breasts. Maggie giggled in response and held her wife closely, listening to her breath evening out as she slowly fell asleep.

“I love you way more,” she whispered back and pressed a kiss on the top of her head, closing her eyes.

 


	2. Number Twelve - Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: Number Twelve - Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i managed to write another chapter....i will try to update as often as i can hahaha...
> 
> thanks again to my smut girls for supporting me and thanks to gabs for betaing. i love you guys to the moon and back :)

"Hey Babe," Alex rasped out as she slipped into the steamed up shower stall, wrapping one arm around her wife while the other was hid behind her back.

"Hey there....missed me?" Maggie laughed as she slowly turned around, shivering at the feel of Alex lips scattering kisses all over her neck and shoulder. She craned her neck to give her more room, mewling at her wife who caught every drop of water with her tongue, sucking it gently off of Maggie.

"I take that as a yes," she mumbled and Alex grunted in response, pulling her mouth into a searing kiss that left Maggie kind of breathless.

"I thought we would...take care of a few more numbers on our list." A sheepish grin appeared on her face and Maggie laughed, letting her hands wander over every curve, grasping the agent’s ass to pull her closer. Another passionate kiss was shared, before Maggie finally noticed that Alex was hiding something behind her back. She tried to grab it, but Alex pulled her arm away to hide the item at her wife's backside.

"Got a surprise for me?" Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, causing Alex to laugh and peck her lips in utter amusement. "Maybe....and if you behave you may find out what it is."

"Will I at least get a hint which number we are taking care of?"

"Hmhm...number 12....shower sex, but with a tiny twist," she winked and Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Which would be?"

"How I pictured fucking you in here every night before we even got together, helping me get off with the damn shower head," Alex husked into her ear, causing a shiver to run down Maggie's spine, ending with a twitch in her core.

"Yes please," she whimpered and grasped her ass tighter as Alex sunk her teeth into her neck, nipping at the skin before pulling away.

"Turn around....hands on the wall and spread your legs," Alex instructed her. Maggie nodded her head and turned around, doing what Alex commanded her to do.

The agent licked her lips at the sight, watching the water of the shower cascading down her back, dripping over her ass and down her thighs. She slowly sank down on her knees, putting whatever she was hiding on the washcloth that was laying on the floor of the shower. Maggie craned her neck and tried to get a peek, but Alex slapped her ass to scold her.

"Eyes up, Sawyer," she hissed and Maggie groaned at the slight sting, lifting her head to look at the shower wall, anticipating her next move.

"It is Sawyer-Danvers," Maggie gritted out, earning her another smack. For a while Alex just looked at Maggie, licking at the water dripping down. In one swift move she darted out her tongue and traced one of the offending drops all the way from her knee up to the crease of her ass. Maggie shuddered at that and tensed her muscles, closing her eyes to focus on the sensations Alex was inflicting upon her.

Alex repeated her ministrations several times, licking paths up and down her thighs. She moaned at the smell of Maggie's shower gel mixing with her arousal, invading her senses. Not being able to wait any longer, she swiped her tongue over her pussy, all the way from her clit to her opening, humming at the slickness she found there. Her wife moaned at that and threw her head back, sighing when Alex tongue teased her opening, lapping at it frantically to get a good taste of her.

"You taste amazing babe.... I cannot get enough of you," she rasped out and stiffed her tongue, thrusting into the detective’s body. Maggie arched her back as she groaned, trying to clutch at the shower wall. Her muscles quivered and her legs became wobbly, so Alex put her hands on her hips to steady her, her tongue mercilessly thrusting in and teasing her pussy.

"Please babe...please I need more," Maggie whimpered and let her head fall forward, resting her forehead against the cool tiles. The agent hummed and licked one last time over her pussy, getting up to press her hips against Maggie's ass, her hands coming up to fondle her breasts.

"You are so impatient," she whispered and Maggie squeaked when Alex pinched both her nipples and tugged at them.

"I can't help it.... I just love it when you make me cum" Her voice was raspy and her breath was ragged. Alex placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and straightened herself a bit, leaning over to grab the item on the floor. She smirked at the glass dildo and let her fingers glide over the ripples, closing her fist around the thick end. She was gonna have a lot of fun with it.

"Ready to find out what kind of surprise I have for you?" She husked into Maggie’s ear, running her left hand over her front and down between her legs. The detective nodded enthusiastically and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Alex marveled at the responsiveness of Maggie, running two fingers over her labia. Maggie hissed and bucked her hips, moaning when Alex let her clit slip through her fingers, rubbing them up and down to stimulate her. She smiled wickedly and sped up her hand, guiding the slim end of the glass dildo to her opening, pushing the tip in to swirl around. Maggie threw her head back in pleasure, pressing her ass back against her wife's hips.

"Holy fuck.... Alex..." Maggie spread her legs a bit wider, arching her back to press her ass up against Alex, who smiled and captured her earlobe between her teeth. She nipped and sucked hard and finally let the dildo slide into the detective’s body. She stilled for a few seconds, rubbing her clit with her other hand. As soon as Maggie relaxed, Alex started to thrust, pulling the shaft of the dildo up to rub the tip over her front wall with every thrust. Maggie panted hard and clutched her jaw, trying to control her voice to no avail. She moaned and groaned, trying to get more friction. Alex denied her that and slowed down her movements, stopping altogether when Maggie whimpered in frustration.

"Frustrated?" Alex cockily asked and pressed her mouth to her neck, moving her left hand up to grab her breast. Maggie was at a loss for word, just nodding her head. Her entire body was weeping with want, feeling every muscle in her body twitch.

"I love it when you’re so needy....but I love it even more when you scream my name." Alex’ voice was smooth and she slowly pulled the dildo out, maneuvering them through the shower. She grabbed the shower head and passed it to Maggie wiggling her eyebrows as she slid down the wall of the shower to sit down. Maggie watched her and moaned when Alex turned her, pulling at her hips so she was placed between her legs.

"You good?" Alex asked and turned her head to kiss her softly.

"Yes," Maggie whimpered as she pulled away, hissing when Alex put her legs over her own, spreading Maggie's thighs apart. She licked her lips at the sight, using her free hand to caress her upper body.

"What do you want."

"Fuck me...make me cum," Maggie begged, breathing hard when Alex let the dildo slide through her hand. The detective watched as Alex used the wider part to tease her clit, spreading her pussy open with her free hand. She clutched the shower head hard, her knuckles turning white.

"Your wish is my command." With that Alex slid the dildo into her wife, immediately setting a hard and deep pace. Maggie's hips bucked and she threw her head back in utter pleasure, using one hand to clutch Alex’ thigh. She dug her nails painfully into it, screaming when Alex changed the setting of the shower head to a single hard jet, taking it from her to aim it at her pussy.

"Holy fuck....fuck Alex," Maggie nearly screamed and used both hands to grab her wife's knees, who smirked at her reaction and sped up her hand, thrusting deeper, harder and faster into her. She was squirting around the dildo, the sound of her squelching pussy drowning out the sound of the running water.

"Im so close.... so close," Maggie panted and bucked her hips, crying out when Alex shifted and aimed the jet right at her clit. Maggie screamed and cursed, her hips out of control as Alex sped up even more, biting her shoulder as Maggie's ass ground against her own throbbing clit.

"Me too babe... come for me....let go," Alex rasped out and felt her muscles twitching, her orgasm washing through her as Maggie trashed around, slapping the shower head away as she reached her peak, squirting hard around the dildo. Her lungs were burning and Maggie's eyes snapped closed, clutching Alex legs so hard she knew it was gonna leave bruises. Her entire body bowed and Alex did not slow down until she felt her muscles relax, Maggie slumping against her chest with ragged breathing. The detective desperately tried to get it under control, weeping as Alex stopped and let the dildo slide out of her buzzing body.

"Sh..hit.......fu...fuc...k....Alex," she whimpered as her muscles still twitched with aftershocks. The agent smiled proudly and reached up to turn off the water, wrapping both arms tightly around her wife to keep her warm.

"That was amazing.... I love you," Alex whispered into her ear and nudged her cheek with her nose, causing the detective to turn her head and press her mouth to the redheads in a needy kiss.

"I love you....now please take me to bed...."

"With pleasure." She answered and pressed a last kiss to her lips before getting up.


End file.
